Edward Elric's Conquest of the Homunculi
by Kraken Tamer
Summary: Title says it all. Contains yaoi, don't like don't read. Also contains rape and death of each homunculi.


A/N: I do not own anything in FMA:BH. Contains yaoi, don't like don't read. This will be a seven chapter long story, one for each homunculi.

As the dome of Earth came up and trapped Edward Elric and Pride a.k.a Selim Bradley inside, just before Pride's shadows could pierce through Van Hohenheim throat. Pride picked up a stick to try a halfhearted attempt to get out. After hearing a small laugh from his fellow captive, he threw the small stick aside and just decided to lay down and tap on the ground until Father sent help for him.

"I'm guessing you gave up on trying to tunnel out of here huh you little punk." Ed smirked.

"Hey guess what dumb ass, you're stuck in here as well shorty." Pride answered. "And unlike you, I don't need oxygen to badly."

"That's true, but Dr. Marco gave me something to use so I can breath in here." Edward said.

"Oh like what?" Salim questioned.

"Yea like I would ever tell a fucking homunculus something that it can destroy." Ed snapped.

"Good point." Salim commented. "However, I will destroy it anyways so I can get out of here sooner with you as my hostage."

"Good luck with finding it pipsqueak." Ed smirked.

As Pride started to shuffle around to find whatever item the Fullmetal Alchemist was talking about, he heard rustling from where he last saw his fellow captive. Not paying it much attention, he went about in search of the unknown object. After searching for over ten minutes, Pride decided to give up the search and shuffled over to where Ed was now laying down.

"So are you going to lay there until this all blows over?" Pride asked in a sneering voice.

After not getting a response, he decided to kick Edward in the ribs to get a response from him. When he kicked out he got a huge shock when he saw red lighting from a transmutation encircle him and an evil grin on Ed's face and faintly noticing that he was stark naked with a raging boner, before it went away. Feeling different but unable to figure it out in the darkness, he was unable to stop Ed from both striping him and subduing him, forcing him on his stomach.

"W-w-what have you done you fucking shrimp?" Pride growled. "Why am I naked you perverted midget?"

"Well to answer your first question, after I learned a little bit of alkahestry from Ling, all I did was age your body to about nineteen so I don't feel like I am doing this to a child. As for your second question, this!" Edward answered.

With his last word, Fullmetal shoved his pre-leaking, seven inch long, three inch wide, dick up against Selim's asshole and didn't let up until he was hilted. After the head made entrance, all that Fullmetal could think about was leaving nothing outside. After forty-five seconds of constant pressure and screaming from Selim due to the fiery pain emanating from his ass, Ed finally hilted, balls deep, within the the homunculus' ass.

"You motherfucking pipsqueak! Get your fucking dick out of my ass!" Pride screamed.

"Fuck that, this is great! You know what's even better about you homunculi?" Edward asked. "You constantly heal. Oh fuck... Shit this... is good."

Ed had started out with a slow and gentle pace to see how it would feel, but instantly picked up the pace to a point where he was now pounding Selim's ass so hard that his face was being dragged back and forth on the ground repeatedly. With Ed's cock repeatedly spearing his insides, it was all Pride could do to keep from moaning from the repeated massage on his prostate. With Edward feeling his release coming, he instantly picked up the pace to where now he was taking his dick completely in and out of his victims abused and used asshole. After another five minutes of this harsh pounding and Selim now crying from the pain due to the constant healing, Edward finally released inside of Pride. Producing over a gallon and a half of cum, Ed finally pulled out of Pride's abused asshole witch immediately healed back to normal, sealing in all of the semen.

As Edward turned Pride around he lifted him to his knees pushing on a pressure point on the jaw to force Pride to open his mouth, also keep him from biting. As Fullmetal thrusted his hips forward with a still hard dick, he immediately hit Selim's throat and went down to the point where Ed's balls slapped his victim's chin. So as not to give Pride a chance to adjust his throat, Ed fucked his face at a pace where he continually broke the homunculus' nose.

With the invading cock repeatedly choking him, Selim had to relax his throat to help stop the pain of having it repeatedly torn apart. After twenty minutes of this, Ed shoved his dick as far down his captives throat and pull his head against his crotch at the same time and blasted his load down into Selim's stomach. When he was finally done, Ed released Pride long enough to clap his hands together and touch Selim's abdomen, causing all of his trapped semen to turn into acid. As the acid did its job of destroying all of Pride's insides, causing an overload on the philosopher's stone not being able to do anything, while it continually pumped out its energy. When the stone finally gave out, Selim's body turned to ash and fell apart.


End file.
